First Impressions
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Continuation of "Plenty of Time"


I must say this is my favorite chapter I've written so far. Please review. Check out my website http://www.geocities.com/incognito0686 for new chapters sooner than on fanfiction.net   
  
  
"Abby, we're gonna be late." Carter groaned and rolled his eyes for the fourth time. They were going to meet John's grandmother for dinner and they should have left fifteen minutes ago. "Gamma likes promptness, you're going to catch her in a bad mood and she's been known to hold a grudge."   
  
Since Abby hadn't met Millicent Carter at the charity event or at John's grandfather's funeral, John had arranged for the three of them to have dinner together at a nice restaurant. Meanwhile, though, Abby had gone through everything in her closet hoping to find something appropriate to wear. Abby finally emerged from the depths of her closet wearing a knee-length black skirt and a dark raspberry sleeveless turtleneck top.   
  
"Wow." Was the only word that Carter could think of when he saw her. "You look….amazing."   
  
"Oh come on." Abby said, blushing.   
  
"No, I mean it. You should wear skirts more often." Carter came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I want to make a good impression for your grandmother." Abby said, still slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Well then, shall we go?" Carter said with a smile and a glance at his watch.   
  
When they got to the restaurant, Carter saw that his grandmother was already seated, and taking her hand, led Abby to the table. Millicent stood up as she saw them coming.   
  
"Jonathan, have I taught you nothing?" Gamma said disapprovingly as John came over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Sorry Gamma, you know me, always the rebel." John said and gave Abby a wink. "I'd like you to meet Abby Lockhart. Abby, this is my grandmother."   
  
"How do you do Mrs. Carter." Abby asked nervously and shook Gamma's outstretched hand.   
  
"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you. Between the event last fall and well…you know." Gamma's voice dropped at the end of this as if recalling a painful memory, which it in fact was. "But anyways, shall we sit down?"   
  
After the waiter had come and taken their drink orders, Gamma spoke again.   
  
"So, Abby, how long have you lived in Chicago?"   
  
"Seven years. Before that I lived in Minneapolis."   
  
"That's where your family is then?"   
  
"Actually, no, only my mother. My brother is living in Florida, and I'm not exactly sure where my father is."   
  
The waiter interrupted them to take their orders. After the waiter left, Abby excused herself to go to the restroom. As she walked away, Gamma turned to John and took his hand.   
  
"I like her."   
  
"I'm glad. I like her too."   
  
"So, you think this is the one?"   
  
"I love her more than anything. We've been tested in every aspect and we always end up stronger. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her."   
  
"So." Gamma said, looking at Carter as if he were holding something back and not telling her.   
  
"So what?"   
  
"Let me see the ring."   
  
"How did you know?" Carter asked, truly shocked.   
  
"Give me a little credit. I see the way you look at each other. You really are serious this time. Come on, quick, before she gets back." She said like a little child on Christmas morning. John opened his jacket and pulled the little box out and opened it and showed it to his grandmother. At first glance, it looked like a very simple, elegant ring, but looking closer, you could see that on the inside of the band there were two names engraved; John Truman Carter and Abigail Wyzienski. Carter had decided to go with her original maiden name instead of her name from her first marriage.   
  
"Well I must say, John, you have impeccable taste." Gamma said with a nod of approval. "Oops, Abby's coming back." She handed the ring back to John who quickly put it in its box and back in his pocket.   
  
"So, what did I miss?" Abby said as Carter stood up to pull out her chair for her.   
  
"Nothing yet, honey. Nothing yet." Gamma replied with a mischievous smile.   
  



End file.
